For The Sake of The Show
by writeme99
Summary: When So Random is going to be shut down, Sonny decides to hold a fundraiser. What happens when someone buys her for a day on the people's auction? Channy, for sure! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"So….we're shutting down So Random!," Marshall finished uneasily, surveying everyone's shocked expressions.

Sonny's jaw dropped. _Shut…down…So Random?_ They couldn't do that! "But we can't be doing that badly!" she protested. "We're like, the most popular TV show!"

Marshall gave her a sympathetic smile. "Actually, second most popular. After Mackenzie Falls," he added. "But there simply isn't enough funding to go around for both of the shows, so we have to cut the less popular one." He wrung his hands nervously. Sonny's blood boiled. Stupid Chad and his stupid show were putting her out of business.

_This can't be happening,_ Sonny thought. _I have to do something._ "Uh… w-what if we, uh," she racked her brain for any of her brilliant ideas that so often came to her. "Um, we could…have a fundraiser!" she clapped once, grinning broadly. "Yeah! We can sell lemonade and have a carnival and even an auction!" She looked desperately at Marshall. "Come on! It'll totally work! If it doesn't, you can give all the money to Mackenzie Falls!"

The rest of her castmates turned and to glare at her, and she just shrugged. Marshall's eyes lit up. "Yeah, you know what? That might work!" He smiled. "So it's settled, then! I'll take care of everything, you guys just need to make appearances," he assured them. Sonny could see the wheels spinning in his head. "And all of you will participate in the people auction, of course."

"People auction?" the actors asked in unison.

"You know, where people pay to either have a date with one of you, or have you work for them for a day, or something like that!" Marshall waved his hands excitedly. "It'll rake in tons of money!"

Sonny's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "But what if we don't want to?" She wasn't really up for being someone's servant for a day. How awful.

"You have to! You're the one who came up with the idea!" He said firmly.

Sonny sighed. He had his mind set on it, and there was no changing it. _It's for the show,_ she reminded herself. _For the sake of So Random._


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

"Aaaaand, now we have _Sonny Munroe! _ She will do whatever_ you_ want for one day only! Minimum bidding starts at 300 dollars!" Marshall shouted in his auctioneer-voice. Sonny rolled her eyes and gave a fake smile. She adjusted her sparkly dark blue dress and stood with her hands on her hips. Today was the day of the fundraiser, and everything had been going great, but she had been dreading this moment since Marshall and forced her into it two weeks ago.

"Three hundred and fifty!" Someone called.

"Three hundred and fifty, do I hear four hundred?" Marshall announced.

"Four hundred!"

"Five hundred!"

"Seven hundred!"

"One thousand!"

Marshall's eyes opened wide. "One thousand dollars, one thousand dollars! Do I hear anything higher?" He waited expectantly, but the audience kept quiet. Sonny blushed, embarrassed. "Going once, going twice, so--"

"Three thousand dollars!" A voice called from the audience. Sonny's jaw dropped. Someone wanted to pay that much for her? She smiled to herself. It was probably some excited fan.

"Three thousand dollars! Going once, going twice, SOLD to the young man in the suit!" Marshall grinned and cranked the wheel on the Money Meter. Their goal was twenty thousand dollars, and this made them only two thousand short. He ushered Sonny off the stage and continued. "Next we have Tawni Hart, a blonde beauty, willing to go shopping with you for a day!"

Sonny's heart swelled with pride and excitement as she stepped off the stage. Someone had paid _three thousand dollars for her!_ She winced and pulled off her heels and headed backstage to meet the "young man in the suit" who had bought her for a day. She pulled open the curtain, "Hellooo--" She stopped short when she saw the cocky blonde boy standing in front of her, arms crossed in front of his chest, a smug smile on his face.

"Chad?" she asked, her smile fading into an angry scowl. "You?"

"The one and only," he handed her a crisp check. "Three thousand dollars."

She sneered. "You know what? You can _forget_ about the stupid check, because we don't need your money!" Sonny was about to tear the check up into tiny pieces when she heard screaming from the other side of the stage.

"Looks like you guys just met your goal," he pointed to the Money Meter, which read twenty thousand exactly. "Too bad that's the last of you _randoms,_ because when you tear the check up, you're goal won't be completed any longer," Chad raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Sonny bit her tongue and forced herself to push the check into the Money Box. She glared at him for a moment. "Why are you doing this? Just to annoy me?" she snapped.

"Aw, Sonny, you know I would never do that," he gave her a fake sympathetic smile. "I'm just trying to save your show."

She was fuming mad. Chad chuckled. He loved ticking her off, which was precisely why he paid so much for her. An _entire day_ with her. To annoy her, of course.

**Oooh, I wonder what he'll have her do? Review and find out soon!**


End file.
